EP175
A New Yo-kai Board Meeting, Exposing Usapyon's Secret! and Yo-kai Sutton-kyou is the 175th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on June 16, 2017. Summary Whisper shows his new another series called "Whisper's 100th Marriage Proposal". Hailey follows Usapyon because she think he run away from home to "become space mafia" during she sleeps. Plot A New Yo-kai Board Meeting At the office in the television station, Whisper announces at the meeting that he has another idea for a series he wants to pitch which is about a man looking like Whisper who goes great lengths to marry a woman that also looks like Whisper. He tells everyone else that he has become aware of something outrageous, which was about him proposing a project plan at a meeting of theirs. When Whisper shows more of his ideas, the others were unimpressed with them causing Whisper to scold them for lacking any interest. Whilst he nagged with Jibanyan, Komasan is curious about the series he first pitched at the meeting with Whisper saying that it will be one of the biggest dramas. Komajiro is against the idea, but Komasan is still interested in it. The project stopped abrutly and Whisper complained why did they turn it off and Jibanyan complained why is the heroine played by Whisper himself, and Whisper explained that just something unfortunately came up with the actress that was supposed to play the role, and Komasan stated that they got a lot of rejection letters here from the actresses Whisper tried to hire and reads the mail, saying that "I respectfully declare that I REFUSE to peform the role you have given me. Thank you." and Komajiro saying that's a lot. Whisper panickied about his project's big secret, and Manjimutt stated that some charmer Whisper is. Whisper claiming that rich coming from themselves and the next part will really rock their socks off and continued the project. The next part stopped by Jibanyan again, who complained why is the driver played by Whisper himself too, and Whisper stated he just couldn't find the right actor to fit the image he had in mind, so he put himself in as a test, and was like, "Hey, I'm perfect for this role, aren't I? Well, I suppose I'll just play three roles!" Komasan saying that they got rejection letters from several truck driver actors, the mail stated, "Who the heck would wanna be in your stupid drama?!" Whisper angry saying that they don't just read his mail and stated that the up next is the emotional climax. The emotional climax part is stopped by Jibanyan again, and Whisper complained "What?! But this is the most exhilarating part!!" and saws Jibanyan shelving the discs of the Whisper's project. Jibanyan saying that they can't deliver a disgusting series like this to people's living room and they're shelving Whisper (because of his face) too. Then, this only find out a shelving Yo-kai sucking Whisper. After finished sucking, giving the rejected mark before the opening intro. Exposing Usapyon's Secret! Yo-kai Sutton-kyou Characters Humans *Nathan Adams *Hailey Anne Thomas Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Komasan *Komajiro *Manjimutt *Sighborg Y *Usapyon Trivia *TV Touyo is an obivous parody of TV Tokyo, a Japanese TV channel that airs several Japanese anime. *In EP172, Komajiro stamps the project with the rejected mark. But in this episode, a sucking Yo-kai is summoned to shelving Whisper before stamps the rejected mark to the screen. *This is the one of the episodes Hailey become victims of Usapyon's Invader Mode. Category:Season 3 episodes